Perfect
by You're killing me now
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at McKinley just in time for the amazing Gaga performance. Once Blaine gets the assignment, he wants his shirt to be absolutely perfect, no exceptions. Short Klaine fluff, full summary inside. Warning: Boy kisses.
1. Midget

**Title: **Perfect**  
>Summary: <strong>So, Kurt was already at McKinley but the time Born This Way rolled around thanks to an early epiphany from one Dave Karofsky – and Blaine, like the cute puppy he is, had followed him there. So when Mr Schue assigns them the task of the BTW shirts, Blaine wants his to be perfect. He goes through multiple white tops before settling on the one that best describes what he can't and won't change about him.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Born This Way.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel walked into the choir room of McKinley proudly, head up and bag swinging gently against his side. It seemed like a dream come true to be walking these corridors again, especially after he'd just lost at sectionals. He'd been ecstatic the moment Mercedes called and babbled out the story of Karofsky. Kurt couldn't imagine him walking down the corridors with a red beret on his head, but then again, he also couldn't imagine Dave stopping Azimio throwing a slushie at the Glee club by stepping in front of it.<p>

Apparently, he'd slowly figured it out on his own that he was who he was and there was nothing he could do to change it. Fresh off the win at Sectionals, New Directions had come back to school greeted by a formal apology and plead for forgiveness from Karofsky. And as soon as Kurt was convinced, he made sure his dad was and then the transfer papers were brought up in an instance.

Kurt was expecting the biggest problem to be Blaine. He'd just pushed the thought of saying goodbye from his head and left it until last minute. He didn't want to say goodbye and it turns out he didn't have to.

Blaine followed him into the choir room, led by Kurt. He noticed Mercedes eyeing their clasped hands and a slow smile appeared on her face. It was odd for most of New Directions to see this boy out of his pristine Dalton uniform and in normal clothes. Well, as normal as you can get when Kurt alters your outfit.

He had easily fit in within the first week, which was saying something as he came from a wealthy private-school boy background and those of McKinley did not. And now here they were, going to this school five days a week and visiting Wes and David every other day. Kurt was so happy that Blaine had chosen to stand by his side and be his boyfriend. His _boyfriend. _That word still sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

They nodded to Mr Schue and made their way over to the risers at the back, behind Mercedes and a seat away from Finn so they could just sit with each other. Although an adorable couple, the Glee club was already starting to get weary of them leaning against each other, smiling and giggling every so often. They were just so damn cute. Even Rachel wanted Kurt to start fighting for solos again.

"Coffee after school?" Blaine asked Kurt, dropping his bag. Kurt nodded in reply.

"Um, why is Miss Pilsbury here?" Finn asked loudly, stopping the chatter from around the room. Mr Schue turned around from the board, a big smile on his face.

"She's helping us out with this week's assignment," He said proudly and walked towards them, letting them see the word ACCEPTANCE scrawled on the whiteboard, "Now, this is the only club at school that is represented by just about every race, religion, sexual orientation and clique. But many of you are still having a hard time with acceptance."

"Oh that's crazy, Mr Schue, we love each other," Mercedes said, and turned around to Kurt. He grinned and held out his hand. Blaine watched as they waggled their fingers together and combed through their hair in synchrony. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Now, I won't deny that you accept each other, but you don't accept yourselves," Mr Schue continued. Everyone threw a glance to Rachel and then back to the teacher, "This week's assignment has two parts. I want all of you to sing songs about accepting yourself for who you are. The best and the worst parts."

"What's the second part?" Rachel asked as he paused.

"Well, we're going to do a group number by the queen of self love," He paused again and Blaine saw Kurt sit up straight in his chair. Mr Schue locked eyes with Kurt and said, "Gaga!"

"Ooh!" Kurt let out a tiny squeal, squeezing his hands out in front of him. While others cheered, he turned to Blaine and said, "We're doing another Lady Gaga number!"

"Another?" Blaine asked, grinning widely as Mr Schue started talking about it.

"Born this way!" He voiced and Kurt gasped again.

"Born this- Oh, I love it!" He sighed happily, leaning back in his chair and looking at his boyfriend, remembering the question, "And yes, we did Bad Romance last year. I was walking around in 6 inch heels, a silver costume and a wig."

He let out a tiny chuckle as Kurt reminisced and Blaine just laughed too, slightly shocked but then again, this was Kurt Hummel. He turned his head and just watched his boyfriend settle back down as Finn asked another question. When Miss Pilsbury started to speak, he gradually tore his gaze from Kurt.

"...We will then use this letter press to write a word, or a phrase that best describes the thing about you that you're the most ashamed of..."

Blaine was chewing his lip slightly as he thought what he was most ashamed of, or didn't like about himself. There were actually quite a few things he was listing in his head but he still didn't want to display them to the whole Glee club. He just didn't know them that well enough yet.

What was one of his biggest insecurities?

He remembered earlier on in the week when Santana had basically let all bitching let loose. He tried to think about what she had said about him.

"_Hold up," She interrupted with a sigh, "Could we all just get real here for a second? I hear that Rachel's got a bit of a schnozz. I mean, I would know, because like Medusa, I try to avoid eye contact with her. But can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things that we wouldn't change about ourselves? I mean, I'm sure that Sam's been to the doctor's office and rifled through pamphlets on mouth reduction. I'll bet Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not really using them anyways. Midget Blaine here probably wants boosters injected into his ankles so he could be just that little bit taller and I'm definitely sure that Tina's looked into getting an eye de-slanting."_

And then the perfect word, something which would make sense but something he could also poke fun of, popped into his head.

He turned to Kurt to find him looking at him. Kurt raised an eyebrow as if to say, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaine grinned as he realised that his was going to be awesome because he had a great idea so he nodded.


	2. Hobbit

Blaine had gotten to school a tiny bit earlier so he could meet Kurt at his locker before classes started. Blaine was chuffed with himself and his t-shirt, he had the _perfect _word. So when Kurt sauntered down the hallway wearing his usual skin-tight jeans Blaine's features twitched into a smirk.

"And why are you looking so proud of yourself?" Kurt asked opening his locker, looking at Blaine from the corner of his eye.

"I found the perfect thing to go on my t-shirt for Glee!" He said it much like an enthusiastic toddler that had just had cake placed in front of him.

"Do tell?" Kurt said, the corner of his lips twitching as he shut his locker and leaned against it.

Blaine licked his lips and grabbed the two sides of his cardigan, "Ready?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but answered nonetheless, "Yes!"

"Okay," Blaine said chuckling. He slowly jiggled on his feet swaying his body left and right.

"Blaine, you're such a dork," Kurt said laughing. Blaine finally opened his shirt with a "BAM!"

Kurt's smile faltered as he read this bold print which read _HOBBIT. _

"Don't you think it's funny?" Blaine asked looking down at his t-shirt, laughing to himself.

"I-uh, it's just..."

"I was thinking about what Santana said about me being a midget and everything so I kind of thought this was perfect, hobbit. Also, I love lord of the rings, so it's just a plus really-"

"Really, Blaine?"

"How can you _not _like Lord Of The Rings, Kurt?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, "I just didn't think that you would choose... _That."_

Blaine frowned, "Oh." There was an awkward stare between the two boys and finally Blaine decided to speak, "Well I can change it if you want me to-"

"No, it's fine," Kurt said in a tone that clearly stated that it wasn't fine, "Just stick with that."

He turned and walked away, shifting his book bag on his shoulder leaving Blaine standing baffled by his locker. He glanced around and did up the large buttons on his cardigan, not wanting to start some sort of hobbit rumours about him as he'd definitely had those before. With a sigh he simply concluded that he'd have to think of something better to dazzle Kurt with.


	3. Eyebrows

Blaine was driving alone today. He usually met David and Wes for a coffee _with_ his boyfriend, but Kurt had told him he'd be doing homework and to send his love to the Dalton students. Blaine pulled into the coffee shop and walked in, the bell above the door announcing his arrival. He spotted David and Wes immediately and saw they'd bought him a coffee.

"Hey," He said, smiling gratefully as he slipped in a booth and took hold of the cup.

"We want your money on that," David laughed, pointing towards the cup. Blaine simply smirked and nodded, mid sip.

"Where's Kurt?" Wes asked, peering over Blaine's shoulder as if to expect the ex-Warbler to bound over to them.

"Catching up on work. He sends his love," Blaine said and took another large gulp of the hot drink. Wes and David swapped looks, both calculating what was happening. Blaine put down the cup and David reached over, taking it from him. He was met with a cry of despair and Wes and David raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Are you seriously that addicted to caffeine?"

"It's been a long day!" Blaine complained.

"Okay, you can have it back when you tell us what's going on," Wes reasoned. Blaine opened his mouth as if to complain but paused and let out a sad breath.

He moved his hands to his cardigan and pulled it open, revealing the white tight-fitting shirt displaying the word _HOBBIT_ largely. David started coughing and Wes let out a gasp of laughter.

"Why in the world have you got that on?"

Blaine filled them in on the assignment and how he thought after Santana's speech, it would be the perfect thing. Then he told them about Kurt's reaction to his shirt. David and Wes listened patiently, occasionally stirring and taking sips of their coffees. When Blaine was finished, he dumped his head on his arms which were resting on the table and looked up at his two friends.

"What should I do?"

"Uh..." David started, tapping a little rhythm on the side of his cup, "Well, Wes is better at this sort of thing..."

"I've never really come across this problem before, Blaine," Wes said, sharing another look with David, "I guess, just try making another one?"

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine agreed, sitting up and draining the last of his coffee. Wes and David interrogated him for a little while longer about McKinley and how he was surviving public school while Blaine questioned them about Warbler practice and how all his other Dalton friends were. After a while, they bid their goodbyes and Blaine drove home, musing on what could go on his shirt.

He glanced in the rear view mirror to back into his drive and pulled a face. That's when he noticed something. He pulled a few more faces and grinned, deciding on a word.

* * *

><p>They were rehearsing the Born This Way routine the next day and Blaine just fixated on Kurt. He sat at the back of the room, waiting for his cues with the other boys and watched Mr Schue help choreograph it. Brittany and Mike stood in front of everyone however, sorting out most of the moves.<p>

Sam nudged his elbow, "You might want to not be as obvious about staring at his butt."

"Huh?" Blaine said, looking up. Sam snorted and Puck leaned over his other shoulder.

"Someone's got a bad case of the munchies for Hummel," He laughed into Blaine's ear. Blaine grinned along with them because he knew they were just poking fun, but they were right. He seriously did.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, walking over. Sam smirked and Blaine just shook his head, saying, "Nothing."

The bell rang and Mr Schue clapped his hands, "Alright guys, we're run out of time for today, so uh, you other guys, we'll work on your routine next time, okay?"

"Kurt, hold up a sec!" Blaine raised his voice as Kurt, at the front of the room, bent over to grab his bag. Blaine jogged up to him and waited for everyone to leave the room.

Grinning happily, slightly nervous, Blaine moved his hand to the zip on his jacket. Kurt looked slightly intrigued but said nothing, so Blaine just unzipped it quickly.

"Like this one?" He asked enthusiastically.

Kurt's mouths formed the words, "_Oh God..._" Slowly. On the front of his shirt, now the word _EYEBROWS_ was splayed across his chest in large letters.

"Yeah, because people always took the piss of them," He laughed, waggling his eyebrows for extra effect. Kurt looked a cross between annoyed and amused. He reached out, taking one side of Blaine's hoodie and pulled it back a little more.

"You're..." He trailed off and smiled sadly, "It's nice. I thought something else, but... yeah."

Blaine's shoulders dropped noticeably, "Something more..?" He trailed off, waiting to see what Kurt would say.

"Something more deep, Blaine," Kurt looked him in the eyes seriously, "This is something personal that you actually have a connection to, not just something like your eyebrows..." He looked at said triangles and smiled, "Besides, they're totally adorable."

Blaine's features softened and he smiled appreciatively. Kurt leaned forwards and pressed a tiny kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Maybe next time, huh?" He laughed and said, "Just stick with what you feel comfortable with, Blaine."

He shifted his bag and waggled his fingers, walking away. Blaine slowly raised a hand and waved back, standing in the aftermath of the kiss. Admittedly, it was little and just a peck, but he knew Kurt had issues with this. Then again, he couldn't blame him after the whole Karofsky incident. He sighed and shook his head. He'd just have to come up with something deeper and more meaningful about himself.


	4. Anger Issues

Blaine now sat in the comfort of his own room, Katy Perry playing softly in the background. Blaine just couldn't understand what Kurt meant, _look deeper? _ If he was being honest, Blaine didn't even understand why Kurt was taking this so seriously. He figured it had something to do with this being his first proper 'New Directions' performance and Kurt wanted to show off or something. Either that or just because it was gaga it was making Kurt go, well... Gaga?

Sighing, Blaine crumpled the hobbit t-shirt in his hands; so maybe that one wasn't right. He hated his height but he'd come to accept it, and eyebrows? Well, yes, he was self-conscious about them but only when he looked in a mirror, usually he just forgot about them.

_Look deeper. _

Blaine began thinking about when he'd first met Kurt, he'd sung to him and held his hand and practically eye fucked him in front of the entire Warblers, maybe Kurt was thinking tactile? Blaine scrunched up his nose; he didn't think it was that one. He knew from a great source that Kurt liked Blaine touching him.

Blaine finally huffed laying on his back staring at the ceiling and then it hit him.

"That _has _to be it!" He said rolling of the bed to go get another t-shirt to print the design on.

* * *

><p>Blaine had decided on a Dalton pull over hoodie to wear to school that day. He was meeting Kurt for their early morning coffee and he stood outside the nearest coffee shop to his house, waiting for Kurt to turn up. 8:05 on the dot, Kurt came round the corner, his cheeks slightly pink from the wind. When he saw Blaine, he quickly slipped his hand into his for warmth.<p>

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," Blaine repeated in greeting.

"I'm freezing, let's get inside quickly," Just as Kurt made a move to inside Blaine pulled his back causing Kurt to stumble into Blaine, "Blaine?"

Blaine ginned, "I got it, honestly this time."

Kurt put a hand to his hip, "Blaine, I _told_you, don't worry about it-"

"But I want this to be perfect," he mumbled cutely.

The corners of Kurt's mouth twitched, "Hurry up then, I'm really cold."

Blaine grinned and pulled his white tee downwards while pulling the hoodie upwards, "What do you think?"

"Blaine, since when have _you _had _anger issues_?_"_

"There was that time I shoved Karofsky-"

"So you think because of that you have anger issues?" Kurt asked amused.

Blaine deflated, "Well, before I moved to Dalton, I got bullied too y'know. I didn't always let it out in the right ways."

Kurt sent him a little apologetic smile and took both of his hands, "But you beat that, right? It's not what you were born with. That's the point of this whole thing."

Blaine calmed down slightly and smiled back, "Still not right then?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled, pulling him inside the shop, "It doesn't matter, silly."

"But it does!" Blaine insisted and then lowered his voice, "I want to see your face when I get it right."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got both their usual orders ignoring the rambling ex-warbler.


	5. Gay

That evening, Blaine sat on the floor in his room, baffled. In front of him lay three shirts, screaming _HOBBIT, EYEBROWS _and _ANGER ISSUES _at him. He ran his hands through his hair and scratched his head as he tried to figure out which to use.

Kurt definitely wanted something specific from him. He wanted something true about Blaine, which he couldn't change. He sighed, going through everything he'd been through in his life.

Then it was obvious. Something he was born with _and_ something he'd never be able to change and that he'd never want to. He jumped up and grabbed a blank white shirt, grinning to himself. This had to be perfect.

* * *

><p>The next day in school was the final day of the week and it was time for the Born This Way performance. They'd slipped in a few extra practises after school and everyone was feeling super confident about the dancing. No one had publically shown the group their chosen t-shirt but there were a few swapped tales between certain members. On Friday afternoon, everyone met in the auditorium as told to and stood in the wings.<p>

Mr Schue revealed his shirt and then Rachel skipped in and showed them hers. Kurt applauded politely to each, twirling a drumstick in his hands casually. Blaine watched and laughed softly and Kurt did a little flicking motion with his wrist, twirling the stick through each of his five fingers.

"Did you do baton twirling or something?" He asked quietly. Kurt jumped slightly and realised what he was doing. He stopped moving it.

"Oh. No. Sai Swords actually."

"What-!" Blaine started to ask but Mr Schue clapped his hands together and told the people to take their places. Tina hurried across the main performance area to go stand in stage left and Kurt stopped Blaine before he walked out.

"Which one did you choose?" He asked, licking his lips. Blaine watched him and undid the black jacket he had on.

It was a plain shirt with just the word _GAY_ written on it. Kurt gasped and squealed, quickly opening his cardigan too. His spelt out the words _LIKES BOYS._

"So we _did _settle on the same one!" He said, eyes lit up. He went to hug Blaine when Mr Schue told Kurt he needed to be on stage.

"Just watch for the back of my shirt, okay?" Blaine said just as Kurt disappeared. Kurt sent him a questioning look but walked away, onto the stage.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him,_" He sung, pointing out into the empty audience, _"Or capital H-I-M."_

He continued with his bridge, smiling as the feeling seemed to... just fill him. He was back here at McKinley and he was performing – he had a _solo!_ A song about accepting yourself by none other than his icon Lady Gaga. Mercedes and Tina walked up to him on their cue, pulled his cardigan open and they went through the dance steps, Kurt having so much fun actually shaking his hips instead of side-stepping in synchrony with the Warblers.

They strode to the back of the stage as Mercedes belted out her line perfectly, singing, "_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes-"_

And then Kurt turned around. He was right at the back and watched everyone in front of him sing and go through their steps. He caught Blaine's eye, who was looking at him over his shoulder. He grinned and pulled off his jacket, tossing it into the seats of the auditorium.

And there, standing out in a sea of white, were words on the _back_ of Blaine's shirt. While everyone else had blank shirts while they faced the front, Blaine's said a simple 5 words.

_AND IN LOVE WITH KURT._

Kurt stood there silent for one second as it washed in. _In love with Kurt._ Right there, displayed on the back of Blaine's shirt for everyone to see, he'd admitted that he was in _love_ with Kurt. Something he couldn't change about himself.

Mercedes glanced at Kurt when he didn't continue singing and then looked at his eye line. As soon as she saw Blaine's back, she rolled her eyes but smiled. Of course Mr. Romantic would go to some massive length to proclaim to everyone he liked her white boy.

She looked back to her best friend, because surely he'd had enough time to recover by now. But he was standing still, one hand raised to his mouth and his eyes glistening. Suddenly he jumped off the podium he was standing on. A few people turned around, voices faltering and Mr Schue peered over the heads, panicking in case he'd fallen.

Blaine turned and smirked just as he was hit by a large object, which turned out to be his boyfriend. Kurt had launched himself onto Blaine as hard as he could, grabbing him tightly and squeezing, ducking his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stumbled slightly, wind being knocked out of him and Mike quickly steadied him and then stepped back to give them space. The rest of New Directions' vocals faded out and the music stopped as Kurt simply sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

He didn't know why his emotions were so over the top, but it was like someone let a damn burst open. He hid his face from the Glee club and reverted to just sniffling, trying to say things but not being able to. His hands grasped the back of his shirt and as he clenched the material, he felt the smooth parts of where the text had been printed onto. Telling everyone he was in _love_ with _Kurt._

"I- Blaine- You- B- It's- _Perfect!"_ He mumbled into the soft skin of Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around him tightly and swayed slightly, grinned over his head to the rest of the group.

"Glad you like it," He said into Kurt's ear. Kurt let out a sob and looked up.

He drew his arms around from Blaine's back, placed them on his neck with his thumbs grazing his cheeks and crushed their lips together in a slightly urgent but loving kiss, not caring that everyone else was there was watching. Blaine responded immediately, tongue grazing the bottom of Kurt's lip.

"Woo!" Mercedes shouted, laughing loudly and Tina joined in too, pumping her fist over her head. Quinn let out a rainfall of giggles and started clapping, as did Rachel who looked close to tears. All the boys simply stood there, not knowing what to do or where to look.

"Uh, Kurt? Blaine?" Mr Schue interrupted before they could really start making out in front of everyone. Blaine drew away from Kurt, utterly breathless and with kiss-bruised lips. Kurt looked absolutely beautiful, tears glistening on his cheeks and in his eyes, cheeks flushed pink and lips bright red. Blaine let out a tiny laugh, just staring at him, taking him in with his eyes.

"Guys, we should really get on with the routine," He said after a while, slightly awkwardly. Kurt let out a giggle and hugged Blaine briefly again.

"I love it." He whispered and then pulled back. Mr Schue watched the embrace, smiling.

"Alright, guys, from the top!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, a little Klaine fluff story :)<br>Becky and I actually thought of this earlier today. We were just walking back from school, Klaining and thought it would be funny if Blaine kept coming up with different shirts and none of them impressed Kurt. Then we cut a few shirts and settled with this. We took the chapters in turns and that's why they're relatively short. Reviews are lovely! :D**

**-Millie **


End file.
